Mini jet judo
by Nerabot
Summary: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe need some practice. Good thing there is a seeker on base.


The black and yellow mini-seeker was sat at the table and cube in hand, minding her own business when strong servos landed on each of her shoulder making her jump and tilt her head back to see two helms, one pure black with sensory horns and the other a miz of black and golden yellow. the on on the left had an impassive look while the right was smirking, "Hey Nera, long time no see."

Her wings dipped a little and she half turned around to the two frontliners, "Hey Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. What are you guys up to?" she asked suspiciously.

Sideswipe put on a hurt look, "What? We can't come and hang out with our favorite mini-jet without causing trouble? I'm hurt."

"That'show I usually end up." she deadpanned.

Sideswipe waved her off, "Oh please, it's not that bad."

Nera crossed her arms over her chassis, "Two full cycles of being upside down isn't good for the health, 'Sides."

"But you're here aren't you?"

She gave him a glare before turning around to the table again, intent on ignoring them looming over her. she watched Bumblebee's faceplates, who was sitting across from her, his face went from wary to slight horror and surprise. Her wings twitched as she felt the air behind her shift and she knew what was coming. She slipped under the table and popped up next to Bumblebee, shocking the two warriors who went to grab her.

They smirked at each other before circling around the table slowly, like predators stalking their prey, "Come on now, we just want to have some fun! Look we're even including you!" Sideswipe taunted.

Nera shook her helm and waved a digit at them. she knew this game, a little too well, "Why don't you invite Cliffjumper instead," a distant 'HEY' could be heard, "I would hate to see you guys get your afts handed to you buy little old me." she taunted right back.

The room froze with anticipation as the three of them sized each other up. The twins were the first ones to move, Sunstreaker went high while Sideswipe went low for the legs. Nera used Sunstreakers helm to boost herself up and used her heel thrusters to fly into the rafters and landed lightly. She turned around and looked around at the room and gave them a mock salute, "last chance to back out mechs."

"We never back down from a challenge!" they chorused.

Sunstreaker nudged Sideswipe who nodded, obviously taking a command from his brother over their twin bond, not wanting the mini-jet to know. Sideswipe took off on his jetpack and aimed for the rafters right after the jet but before he could reach her the doors opened and a voice cut Sideswipes reach, "Sideswipe! What do you think you are doing!?"

Sideswipe turned around to see Prowl with his wings high on his back with a face mixed of anger and shock to see him using his jetpack inside the base. Nera took this opportunity and used her hell thrusters again and dropped down and zipped out and down the hall. She heard cursing and the sound of transformation and tires squealing. She looked behind her and saw a yellow Lamborghini speeding her way and catching up. She looked left and right for an opened door to slip into but started to panic when she went down several halls and still didn't see any. When she looked back she yelped, Sunstreaker was almost on her thrusters and somehow Sideswipe was able to join with his jetpack again. She looked a head more frantically but smiled, a vent on the top wall would make for a tight fit but easy and worth the freedom from the terror twins. Using speed and momentum she flew by it, ripping it off the hinges and turning the corner. As soon as she saw them turn she cut her thrusters and flipped 180 and boosted the opposite way, Sideswipe yelping as he had to move in order as to not get smacked out of the sky. Nera curved back to the vent and cut her thrusters again as she flew into the vent, squeezing her wings together as the first landing scraped along the edges. She smirked as she heard the twins curs and fight on who looks where. she could have been mean and just wait for them to leave and come back out the same vent but that would have been rude. She had come to start to enjoy this round of 'Mini jet judo' and was determined to teach the twins a lesson if she couldn't out right get rid of them.

She wondered down the bents before popping out inside the training room, startling the occupants. With a nonchalant wave and an easy smile she looked around, "Have any of the twins stopped by?"

Confused but still willing to answer the room shook their helms negative. She sighed to herself and walked over to the door and leaned almost casually up against the wall. She tried to make herself look as casual as possible while still remaining on high alert, too fast of movement right away will catch their optic and that was the last thing she wanted. It took ten breems before the door opened and Sideswiped took a few steps in looking around as everyone paused and looked at the red twin. When a movement to his right caught his optic he saw Nera barrel full force into him, successfully knocking him to the ground, much to his surprise. The room erupted with laughter at his embarrassment, he got to his peds growling at the room, "shut up!"

He took off down the hall after his prey leaving the laughing bots behind. In the halls she expertly avoided the other bots going to their destinations, Sideswipe on the other servo was practically throwing bots out of his way, not bothering to say sorry or listen to their outcries. Nera smirked as she passed Smokescreen and Bluestreak who both got out of the way, she caught Smokescreen talking to Bluestreak, "twenty credits says Sideswipe catches her."

Bluestreak just shook his helm, "No way. Nera has the flight advantage and she is fast and she-" their conversation faded the farther she went.

She turned the corner and looked behind her to see Sideswipe right after her. He was gaining ground and she didn't want the game to end just yet. She put on speed and looked forward only to gasp, Sunstreaker was bowling over any bot at the end of the hall running right at her. In a sudden panic she stopped in her tracks, she looked left and right before diving into a side room just before they collided. She heard the metal crash and groans before a growl, "Sideswipe you idiot! You messed up my paint job!"

"You're the one running down the same hall as me, it wasn't my fault!"

"I told you to meet me there not chase her away!"

A resounding clank and a yelp made Nera snicker to herself even through she couldn't see it herself it was as old as time.

"Where did she go anyway?"

"She didn't pass us..."

Nera twitched her wings in alarm and looked around. Luck was on her side this orn as a vent near the top was on her left. She used the boxes and shelving to carefully but quickly climb up to the vent. As she was taking off the cover the door swished open and froze both parties. Sunstreaker was the first to move, lunging forward at her, she hauled herself up and almost made it when a yellow servo gripped onto her ped. She gasped and looked back as he started to pull her out of her escape hole. She smirked and activated her heel thrusters, the heat made Sunstreaker yelp in shock and let go, he looked down at his paint bubbled chassis and growled, he looked up at her a flare that promised pain, 'You are so dead."

With a yipe she scrambled into the vents in fear. With a new determination of not deactivating she thought of the safest place she could hide... The medbay.

Only problem was there wasn't a vent in the medbay, only a few halls down. She waited a little while when she got to her destination just to make sure the twins wouldn't pop out as soon as she left her makeshift safe place. Carefully hoping down she was sticking to the walls, she inched her way down to the last stretch of hall to the medbay when she foolishly let her guard down. Turning a corner carelessly she ran chassis first into Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

With a gulp and frightened look inot their glaring optics, "Ya know it would be a lot easier on you if you just gave up." Sideswipe advised.

Nera just shook her head and sidestepped them and took off down the hall. She was so close! she hears their pounding peds after her. She heard behind her another yelp and oud scraping, risking a glance over her wing she screeched in terror as she saw Sunstreaker bodily throw Sideswipe at her. She was no match for the bigger bot and the red frontliner tackled her to the ground making a loud crash and both groaning. Sunstreaker marched over and hauled Sideswipe off before picking Nera up by her shoulders and brought her close to his faceplate, "Now we can have fun."

Sunstreaker pulled back his fist, making Nera flinch and tense with lowered wings for the pain.

A whoosh to their right and a grouchy voice made them pause, "What the frag is going on out here?"

Ratchet looked at the bots standing in the hall, his cherry red servos on equally cherry red hips. Spotting the twins his optics narrowed, "What are you two doing?"

Sunstreaker looked at Nera, Nera looked at Sunstreaker, "he/she started it."

Sideswipe brushed himself off and looked at Ratchet with his normal grin, "We recruited Nera for some Jet Judo."

That was the wrong thing to say as Ratchets optics darkened and narrowed even more, his voice dropped into a calm tone, "And why would you think it to be a good slagging idea to use a bot smaller than your own size? Can't handle bots your own size anymore?"

The twins gaped at his unexpected jab, too shocked to find a reply. Sunstreakers grip loosened enough for Nera to slip and land on her ped snickering.

Ratchet half turned and pointed to his medbay, "All three of you. March."

The twins slumped and grumbled as they obeyed with Nera following behind. She looked at Ratchet with a small grateful dip of her wings, receiving a tiny smirk and a wink in return.

AN: something small to start us off with. Hopefully you liked it R&R


End file.
